


Swapfell Papyrus x reader

by psychofreak101



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALLONSY - Freeform, Other, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofreak101/pseuds/psychofreak101
Summary: Backing away slowly, you felt tears prick at the corner of your eyes listening to him. ..."I...love you papyrus..." You walked away sighing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i sorry i dunno i just feel really unsatisfied with this oneshot xc

The last thing you felt was the strong grip on your neck making your lungs burn with the need to breathe the sweet air that was all around you. If you just tried to escape the grip that was around your neck then maybe you could escape, but it was so strong. The only thing on your mind was how much pain you were in, tears streaming down your cheeks like it was a never ending river. You tried to hold on for as much as you could, all he wanted was for you to love him, to be his and to be there for him when he needed you, but you couldn't do that. You told him you couldn't love him because of how he treated you, if you din't do something he wanted, he would hurt you in ways that would leave you scarred and terrified of him but it was like he never remembered those times, he thought you two were perfect. 

Back to the present, black spots were all over covering your vision so you did what always worked for him to stop hurting you. Concentrating hard on what to do, your hands went to his hands that seemed like they were stuck to your neck and your slowly trailed your hands down his bony arms moving to his face, your fingertips softly touch his cheek, you feel him lean into your touch only barely but while your entire hands rests on his cheek he leaned into your palm and turned his face into your palm loving the soft touch. you felt his grip loosen to where you could breathe again and your lungs finally got what they have been needing.

Throat burning, you wiped at the tears with your free hand while you felt yourself being dropped to the ground but your hand stayed against the taller skeletons cheek "P-papy-rus..." your voice was raspy and he noticed it. Papyrus kneeled down on his knees still holding your hand close to him like it was one of the most precious things in the world to him " (Y/n)..." his boney hand reached out and caressed your cheek speaking your name in such a soft voice you relaxed only slightly until you felt his hand sliding down your jawline to your neck being careful of the new black and blue bruise already formed on your neck "Why can't you just do as i say and cooperate with me..i don't wish to be rough with you but you just make it so difficult....but sometimes seeing you in pain just makes me so...." He smirked as his hand began wrapping around your neck once more, you winced at his action as your heart began speeding up with panic, "...i guess you could say it makes me feel thrilled and exhilarating , your pain brings me more pleasure than you could imagine.." 

He squeezed your throat little by little, both of your hands go to his wrists trying so hard to pry them off of your neck but he just was so much more stronger than you were "I can't be with you because of this! Ahh!- You hurting me is the only reason i can't love you! Nnngn hahh!" He was getting angry by your words and it kept pushing him more and more to the edge "That's right, you would much rather have a good guy, someone who everyone likes! The hero~" Papyrus chuckled" Well guess what, i'm not a good guy, i'm not going to ever be perfect, none of us ever will be-" He stopped what he was saying as he looked at your body limp in his hand, his eye sockets widened as he realized what just happened, he tried shaking you, You didn't wake up. "(Y/n)?" Your soul rose from your body then quickly shattered into pieces.

Before papyrus knew what was happening the world around him glitched in and out resetting itself to the very beginning, he looked around himself seeing he was at the concession stand. In the distance he seen his brother sans yelling at papyrus, stomping up beside him "PAPYRUS! YOU USELESS BAG OF BONES! YOU FELL ASLEEP!- AGAIN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN TRY WITH YOU! YOU ARE JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME!" sans barked at him. Papyrus didn't mind, this just made him smile at his brother, proud that this was his brother, he always thought his younger brother was amazing and cool, nothing could make him change his mind.

"Heh sorry bro looks like i gotta-" "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" "put more 'backbone' into it heh." Sans screeched out insults at papyrus as he just walked away in so much anger that papyrus literally could see steam rise from the footprints in the snow. Papyrus stared in the direction of the doors that lead to the ruins and he was wondering where (Y/n) was, he assumed at the moment you were probably fighting Asgore to get through the door and then he would be able to see you again. Papyrus knew that he was getting sort of clingy, you always brought him such entertainment and he just couldn't help but have a need to see you every moment he could. Once he even caught himself when his eyes lingered on you longer than they were supposed to, he was thinking of you staying with him all day and talk to him and actually laugh at his puns and it made him blush only slightly. You weren't really carefree around him but he caught you chuckling at one of his puns and it shocked him you did something besides look at him in fear but he had to stop himself from staring at you before you saw.

~Timeskip brought to you by underswap sans' innocence~

Its been a couple of hours since papyrus and sans talked and all papyrus could do was watch the doors. It was now dark outside and papyrus started walking to the door. Sighing Papyrus sat down on the snow making himself comfortable while he shoved his hands in his jacket hearing only slight rustling on the other side of the door. "...Asgore?" Papyrus asked, waiting for Asgore's voice but he got nothing but the movements of someone sitting down against the door "heh okay, ....knock knock?" He heard a quiet voice making him stop his breathing "Who's there...?" He was about to call your name but stopped himself and calmed down "olive" He smiled very small "olive who?" "'olive' you.." 

Papyrus waited for you to say something "papyrus......'olive' you too." Papyrus' breath hitched in his throat as he replayed your words in his mind, sure it wasn't exactly the same words but it was so close. "...Then come out of there and say that to my face sweetheart?" Papyrus waited for you to say ok and come out but.. "I can't papyrus." That really was not something he wanted to hear. He growled "yes you can, you can come through the doors and come out here and say it to me, it's that easy." You couldn't help but hear anger in his voice, so you spoke softly "papyrus....i need to spend some time from you...i-i'm afraid of you, yes i feel something for you but i can't feel scared when you're around me, you always hurt me...i can still feel the pressure from your hands around my neck..." Papyrus didn't really know what other way he should feel about that, he just knew that he never felt bad for what he did to you.

He couldn't help but feel angry at you "Just get out here now and i wont do anything bad." He growled "yes but then later on you will, there's no stopping you, it's just how you are papyrus, and it's like you said, i want a good guy, a good guy to me is someone who doesn't hurt me physically by choking me or burning me or leading me into traps like freaking bear traps! If you weren't going to physically hurt me and i knew you wouldn't, i would give into these feelings i have for you but i just...need some time away-" you were startled by the slight banging on the door, to papyrus he was hitting the door with all his might but to you it was like someone was punching it and they weren't very strong, you backed away from the door hearing papyrus yell in an angry voice, not exactly yelling but it was loud , you heard colorful words telling you to get out there and just accept him and he was never going to change. 

Backing away slowly you felt tears prick at the corner of your eyes listening to him. "...I...love you papyrus..." You walked away sighing.


	2. Starting over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decided to do a second chapter but no more than this!! XD

Its been a while. A really, really, long while. Asgore really enjoyed having you stay with him. There were only a fee times he tried to kill you but it seems he got over it a little aftrr you decidedto stay. You had just gotten done eating and getting ready for bed, Asgore went straight to sleep after eating so you quietly got up from your bed and tiptoed through the hall. You didn't want to be caught going downstairs.

Good thing the stairs were stone cause that made it easier to keep quiet. When it started getting closer to the bottom you started to become quicker. The doors came into view. Slowing down, you walked to the door and turned your back to it to sit down and lean against it. On the other side a certain skeleton heard movements and sighed, this happened quite often. After m'lord and Asgore went to sleep, Pap and (Y/n) always went to the door, sometimes talk, joke, or just sit there in silence. It seemed like it was going to be silence since you weren't talking.

You inhaled deeply. "Papy?" You couldn't see but papyrus shivered when you said his name. "Yea?" 

"I miss you, i wanna see you." Papyrus' breath started to slowly inhale and exhale faster by the minute.

"I wanna see you too kid....wanna come out?" He asked and hoped for the correct answer.

"I don't think i can...yet." He growled but remembered to stay quiet, you could of heard him and immediately changed your mind, he would of had to start all over again with your trust. 

"Why the heck not? You miss me..I miss you, what's stopping you?" Papyrus tried to sound calm but it was getting harder, he was getting impatient but wouldn't let himself ruin everything for him..if that made sense. Your eyes started to become glossy, you wanted to cry.

"I know, I miss you so much even though you hurt me, even though you killed me. Yet i would just love to come out and hug you and remember your scent and...I just..i don't feel like it's safe." Papyrus tried to ignore the unfamiliar feeling in his chest. He felt it whenever he talked to you and you said something different, like now. Or whenever he missed you so much at night he couldn't help but pretend his pillow was you and all he could do was hug it. 

"I wouldn't kill you, or hurt you-"

"You can't change papyrus, no matter what, even if you loved me, you couldn't change. It's in your nature. I love your personality but i don't like getting hurt, you cause me pain, physical and mentally." Papyrus ignored everything you said and growled.

"What makes you think i don't l-!" He stopped, You flinched, it was the first time in a long time since he yelled at you.

"You have never told me you did.." You replied with a small voice. It was true, he never said that to her. He couldn't even say it now.

"Do i have to?! Isn't there a thing somewhere that says you don't have to say those words to know they do?!" Papyrus was fighting with himself, he tried to say the words before but he found out he couldn't, he has tried but he just can't. 

"...I would like it when i first told you i loved you, you would say it back.." Your body was hunched together, your face in between your knees with your arms and hands holding yourself together. Tears were slipping down your cheeks, Your eyes stung. 

"I love you papyrus." 

.....

"...C'mere.." 

You didn't think, you couldn't, Papyrus spoke in such a soft voice you never heard him use anywhere else but now. It brought comfort to you and that's exactly what you needed. You scrambled to your feet to open the door, it has been a while so you opened it with some difficulty, but you had help. He pushed while you pulled the doors open. You saw his tall form and choked out a sob. 

Seeing your face, it sparked something in him as he pushed harder. As soon as the door was open enough for you to slip through papyrus grabbed the front of your shirt, pulling you towards him. The doors closed after you were pulled out all the way, you didn't have time to regain your energy from pulling open the heavy door. Right as your feet touched the cold snow you were being pulled upward. 

Papyrus was hugging you. He rarely did that. His action made you smile for a second before you dug your face into his jacket. You were relieved, his scent was just coming from every direction. It calmed you down. Papyrus was clinging onto you for dear life, he didn't want to let go, after not seeing you for so long he wasn't ready to let go. Papyrus didn't know he felt like this, papyrus felt like he was missing something, he never though it was you. Ever since he first met you it was like he couldn't get enough of you. You were like a drug, and he was addicted.

Papyrus leaned back and pressed his teeth against your forehead. "Olive you, (Y/n)." This caused you to smile and look up at him. Your eyes were red, your cheeks were slightly rough from the dry tears. Leaning up, you kiss his forehead as he did yours. 

"Olive you too, papyrus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it disappoints you, it just turned 12 in the morning and bleh


End file.
